Chinese Patent No. 102695396B discloses a slide rail tool-free mounting frame for a server. The slide rail tool-free mounting frame includes a pair of rack positioning posts (4) provided on a slide rail rear mounting frame (1) and a rack floating hook (2). The rack floating hook (2) includes a pair of hooks (203) respectively provided on a pair of wings (205). The pair of wings (205) are each provided with a slide guide sleeve (201) and are in fixed connection through an arch-shaped bent element (206). The slide rail rear mounting frame (1) is fixedly provided with two slide guide posts (101) which are respectively sleeved in the slide guide sleeves (201) and are in fixed connection through limit screws (7). A first return spring (6) is mounted around each slide guide sleeve (201) and between the corresponding wing (205) and limit screw (7). The slide rail rear mounting frame (1) is further provided with a floating pin hole (104) in which a floating pin (3) is placed. One end of the floating pin (3) is connected to the arch-shaped bent element (206) through the corresponding limit screw (7) while the other end of the floating pin (3) is a conical head (301) provided in the floating pin hole (104). A second return spring (5) is mounted around the floating pin (3) and between an end face of the conical head (301) and the corresponding limit screw (7).
According to the above arrangement, the floating pin (3) can be driven by an outer rail member of a slide rail to lock/release the slide rail rear mounting frame (1), wherein the outer rail member is housed in the rear mounting frame. The complicated structural composition, however, may compromise overall operability.